Koko's Daily Life
by AnimeMango
Summary: A day in Koko's life at Alice Academy. Why does school have to exist? Our favorite mind reader attempts to make the most of it, however, by doing what he does best. Read minds. Who's mind is interesting enough to occupy Koko during math class? Mikan's? Natsume's? Hotaru's? FIND OUT. One-Shot (Summary sucks, I know. First fanfic ever. Please R&R!)


Koko's Daily Life

I groaned as the incessant ringing of my alarm clock pulled me out of my peaceful slumber. The bright sunlight filtered through my window, warming my face as I groggily got up from bed, still half asleep. I raked my hands through my messy, dirt blonde hair as I headed into the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I once again questioned the existence of school. _I mean, it's a form of hell on earth for God's sake._ Lazily, I threw on my school uniform, a white button down shirt, black trousers, and a red and black striped tie. I sighed staring into the mirror above the sink. "_I guess it can't be helped."_ I thought with a tired smile. "_I'll make the most of it...in my own way_." Laughing silently, I headed out the door.

I rushed out of the dorm building, my feet pounding against the pavement as I ran to the classroom, desperately trying not to be late again. _God knows what Jinno will do to me if I'm late again._ I threw open the door, panting as I leaned against the door frame.

"Hey bro!" I heard to my right as I headed to my seat. Turning, I saw my best friend, Kitsu, grinning at me as he sat down.

"Yo!" I greeted back. My eyes roved around the room, watching my classmates greet each other good morning, finish last minute homework and catch up about the weekend. I grinned to myself. "_How about having some fun now?"_ I thought, excited.

As soon as the bell rang, Jinno walked in and began the never ending droning that was his Algebra lesson. Watching as he went on and one about systems of equations and the methods of solving them, I took in his meticulous appearance, hair combed back without a single fly-away, shirt neatly buttoned and vest ironed. _This guy's the complete opposite of Narumi. How on earth are there two such polar opposites together in one building?_ I ignored his lesson completely, choosing to do something better with my time. I glanced around, trying to find an interesting target for my mischief. My eyes landed on Mikan, watching as she doodled in her notebook, clearly having given up on attempting to understand the lesson. I closed my eyes, concentrating my conscience on her.

"_Ugh. I'm hungry. I want food. I want a cheeseburger-No TWO! Then maybe a milkshake and extra large fries. Oooh and pie too. Oh, don't forget ice cream. FOOD FOOD FOOD. I know! I'll ask Hotaru to go to Central Town later with me! I'm sure she'll come if I tell her I'll pay. But CAN I pay? I'm broke. BUT I STILL WANT HOWALON!_

Opening my eyes, I shook my head as my conscience came back. I should have known her thoughts would only be about food. I once again glanced around, trying to find another suitable subject. Anna? No, too boring. Kitsu? No, too weird. Jinno?...Yea, no. I looked towards the back, glancing at the class idol Natsume Hyuuga, casually seated, legs draped on top of the desk, manga in hand. I grinned. Preparing myself to enter his mind, I was surprised when a wad of crumpled up paper hit me square in the face. I frowned and opened the offending thing.

"_Don't even think about it."_

I read the message and looked up, only to see Natsume glaring at me with his dark crimson eyes from behind his manga. I smiled cheekily, turning back to face the front. _That was a stupid move on my part. Thank god I didn't get burned. _Glancing around, I evaluated my remaining potential targets-I mean classmates. Nonoko? Nah, too kind. Not going to get anything there. Sumire? I already know who she'll be thinking of. Hotaru? God no. She's worse than Natsume. Shivers ran up my spine as I recalled what happened the last time I attempted to read Hotaru's mind. Not making that mistake twice. Ruka? No, I'll get burned. Iinchou? Again, probably not going to get anything good. I can't even begin to count how many times I've been in this situation. Thinking back to when Mikan first arrived at the Academy, I smiled. I really got to make full use of my powers back then. It was hilarious, repeating her thoughts out loud to the class and watching her shocked expressions.

Sighing, I rested my chin on my hand. "_I guess today will be boring too."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER! I've been on ff for a couple years, and I've read tons of GA fanfics, but I only recently made an account. I am so excited to finally be able to post it! Please, no flaming. Constructive criticism gratefully accepted. redtears-21 - I Hope you enjoy this! R&R! It would make my day!


End file.
